Rick and Button
by Kickstore
Summary: Just a fanfic that replace Morty, broh.


A pony version of Rick opens Button's door.

"Uhhh, give me five more minuutes!"

"Button, I-I want to show you something!"

"Rick, can't we just-"

He grabs Buttons leg as he drags him out.

"No time Button. Also bring your gameboy or whatever."

"It's JoyBoy!"

Rick is flying a car with Button in it.

"What do you think, Button? I made it from old stuff downstairs just for you!"

"Gosh Rick, it looks good I guess.", Button says a he is distracted by his JoyBoy.

Later at school,

Button is in school while his eyes are sleepy. He reeds a school sign reading "No Sleeping".

"Maybe one eye shut won't make a difference."

He falls asleep as he snores.

No Sex Dream!

"Button, wake up!", Cheerilee yelled.

"Three! The answer is three!"

The whole class laughed.

"Button how come ever since last week, you suddenly sleep in class?"

"He was probably handing out with his weird grandpa last night!", Diamond Tiara yelled.

The class laughed.

"I need an aspirin.", Cheerilee says.

The bell rings as the fillies storm out. While Cheerilee is crying about her career choice.

 _Later,_

Button and Sweetie Belle are in Sugarcube Corner. They both got milkshakes. Button is tired as he didn't even take one slip.

Sweetie Belle notices that Button does not do milkshake races anymore which used to annoy her but now he barely does it anymore and it make her worry."

"Did Rick drag you out of bed again?"

Button nodded.

"Milkshake race go!", Sweetie Belle yelled as she slurp her drink.

"Ahhhhh brain freeezzzee!", she yelled as she fell down.

Button giggles a little bit.

Rick shows up.

"Button, we have a problem."

Later,

"You're sending Rick away? But why? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry Button, but he is a bad influence on you.", Button's dad says.

"Shut up Terry!", Rick demanded.

Terry cried like a little baby as he went to "work".

"Button come on."

"What?"

"Come on!"

 _Next chapter,_

"Sweetie, he's sending my grandpa away I don't know what to do."

 **Lives will be at risked.**

"I'm sorry Rick, but you're dying."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, let's get Button's grandpa back!"

 _Rick and Button hugged in a room._

"I promise Rick, I'll get you back."

"Has the jury made its decision?"

"We have your honor, we find Rick. Not guilty."

The whole court and fillies cheered.

 _Here's a preview,_

Button and Rick came back from the retirement home.

"Geez Rick, you know I can't believe we did all this crazy stuff. Me and Sweetie even kissed."

"Yeah Button it's good to be back but I have something to tell you."

"What is it Rick?"

"I'm dying. Of cancer."

"But you're the Rick!"

"Not the best Rick and I'll die in 3, 2..."

"Noooooooo!"

Rick died.

Button starts crying.

"I don't want to live without you.."

He grabs a gun from Rick's desk as he shoot himself.

Another pair of Rick and Button Mash shows up from a portal.

"Alright Button, here we are."

"Ahhhhhh, why are we died?"

"Button, this a reality where the exact same thing happened, but the difference is that we have to do all this boring drama sh*t and we also died. Now that I am accepted back in the family, we could replace our dead selves and everything will be fine."

Button is traumatized as he stares his dead self as Rick picks up his couperpart's body.

"Oh I forgot to mention, that you and Sweetie Belle kissed in this reality so uh, you're welcome."

After dead Button and Rick were buried,

Rick pushed Button on the floor.

"Ow! What the heck Rick!"

"I just need to make a speech, cause this is a Rick and Button fanfic! We're going to do all this crazy stuff but we're not going to copy Rick and Morty! You hear that Button? W-we are going to have our own adventures! The first chapter i-is just an introduction Button. It's just Rick and Button fanfic, not a SweetieButton or something! Rick and Button forever! Forever a billion years! .. . I-I even get to have the hay!"

"The hay?"

"Yes the pony rip off version of Mulun with the hay sauce Button! The mchaynolds sauce Button! And if our family is disproving we'll move to another reality! Cause no pony will stand in our adventures! Rick and Button adventures! That's-"

Okay, you get the idea.

 _Preview,_

A pony version of Mr. Poopybuthole shows up.

"Hi, you know me. Ohh weee! What a fanfic! I wonder what original adventures they'll be going to! Oh and uh I don't get a wife and baby yet. Right now, I have this kitten I stole from some clothing store."

He pours dog food in a petri dish. Opal shows up as she eats the food and dies. The doorbell ranged.

He opens the door. Big Mac shows up.

"Apple pie with cider?"

"Hey, what do you think of that fanfic?"

"Uhh I don't know what you're talking about. That'll be 10 bits."

Mr. Poopybuthole jumps up to him.

"Ohhh weee! Do you think of the fact that this scene is copying me with the pizza guy is not original? Do you think they're go back to that original reality? Oh wee!"

"Get the buck off me!"

He pushes him to the floor.

"Tune in for chapter two for like a week and a half or longer!"

Deadpool shows up as he sees Mr. Poopybuthole.

"Oh I see, you think I wanted you to replace me so I could be gone, just make me a fanfic."


End file.
